I Admit
"I Admit" is a 19-minute song by American singer R. Kelly. It was self-released on SoundCloud on July 23, 2018. The song addresses the singer's sex scandals and allegations. "I Admit" was written by Kelly, and produced by Kelly and Noc. The release of "I Admit" followed a 2017 BuzzFeed News investigative report that alleged that Kelly operated a "sex cult", and a 2018 boycott of Kelly backed by Time's Up. Lyrics 1 I admit I done made some mistakes (Mistakes) And I have some imperfect ways (I have some imperfect ways) I admit I helped so many people (I helped so many) And the same damn people turned fake (Same damn people turned) I admit it was so hard to focus (Focus) I didn't go to classes I admit that I dropped out of school (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I admit that I wasn't that cool (I wasn't) I admit I just feel like retiring (I, yeah) Admit I just don't feel like trying (I, yeah) But all my real n***as 'round me keep tellin' me (Yeah) "Kells, fuck that, you gotta keep climbin'" (Climbin') I admit it, I admit it I did (Yeah) I done fucked with a couple of fans (Fans) I admit I'm a gift and a curse (Gift and a curse) I admit that I don't go to church (No, no) Chorus I admit it, admit it (I) I admit it, I did it (I) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did did it 2 I admit I got so many flaws (Yeah) Told so many lies to these broads (Too many lies) Blew so much money, pop so many bottles Yeah I fucked a bitch just because (Bitch, just because) N***a, I had a hell of a day (Hell of a day) But I admit I was in my own way (In my own way) I admit I had my mama cryin' over me What else can a n***a say (Uh) I admit I can't spell for shit (Ohh) I admit that all I hear is hits (Ohh) I admit I couldn't read the teleprompter (Ohh) When the Grammy's asked me to present (Yeah) I admit I love God but wait It's so much temptation but, wait Admit to the drinking and smoking too much But it helped me get through the day (Oh, day) Won't say no names, I'm not a snitch But one night at the Ritz (At the Ritz) I did some shit I shouldn't have did (Shouldn't have done) Went and fucked my n***a's bitch I admit, I admit that I did (I did it) I fucked my girlfriend's best friend (Oh) Yeah I tapped that in back of my Benz (My Benz) I admit I'm sorry for my sins (My sins) Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it) I admit it, I did it (I did it, yeah) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did did it 3 Yeah, I admit I trust people too much (I trust too much, too much, too much) I admit I can't say such and such But my lawyers told me to settle this (Settle this) Even though it's bullshit (It's bullshit) "Kelly, protect your career" All these people in my ear I admit I been tempted by drugs (I) I admit that I just need a hug (I) I admit the devil talk to me sometimes But the devil's not who I trust (Yeah, not who I trust) I have been fucked by so many damn managers (Managers) While they push me out front of these cameras (Cameras) All this music I have done gave to them And now they play me like a fuckin' amateur I got a life, yeah, I got a right, yeah Cancel my shows (Shows), that shit ain't right (No) How they gon' say I don't respect these women When all I've done is represent? (Thirty years) Take my career and turn it upside down 'Cause you mad I've got some girlfriends (Girlfriends) The hell with this record deal (Yeah, yeah) It ain't worth this shit for real (That's real) Ain't seen my kids in years (In years) They tryna lock me up like Bill (Like Bill) How much can a n***a take? (Take) How much can a n***a pray? (Pray) Just wanna do my music, stop stressin' me (Hell yeah) Please just let me age gracefully (Yeah, yeah) Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it, oh, oh) I admit it, I did it (I admit it) I admit it, I did (I admit it, I did it) I admit it, I did did it 4 Yeah, they took my gift and they blind me (Blind me) Where the fuck is my money? (Where?) Now here comes this big ass conspiracy (Uh) But still got my fans, that's a blessing (Yeah) Listen to heaven, just stay on my grind, and that's 24/7 (Yeah) And I know my mama Joanne is smiling down on me I put that on every (Ohh) Been a grown man since age eleven (Eleven) Mind on the guap since seven (Seven) Rest in peace to my homie Kevin Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it) I admit it, I did it (I did it, yeah) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did, did it 5 I admit I admit, I'm a freak (Freak) Used to go to strip clubs every week But who these n***as tryna say I am? Man I'm loud and I put that on chief I admit I fuck with all the ladies (Ladies) That's both older and young ladies (Yeah) But tell me how they call it pedophile because of that Shit, that's crazy (Crazy) You may have your opinions (Opinions) Entitled to your opinions (Opinions) But really, am I supposed to go to jail or lose my career because of your opinion? Yeah, go ahead and stone me (Stone me) Point your finger at me (Yeah, yeah) Turn the world against me (Against me) But only God can mute me (Mute me) I admit that I fired some people (People) I admit that I hired new people (Yeah) I admit that those people I fired (Yeah, yeah) On my mama, was crooked ass people (People) I admit that I don't own my music (I) I admit that I wrote all my music (Yeah) Want it back but they don't wanna do it (Don't wanna) What the fuck n***a, I wrote that music (I) I did that Bump and Grind, I did that 12 Play I did that Fed Up, I changed the damn game So I deserve me a fair play (Fair) So put some respect on my damn name Now Wendy Williams mad with me? (Williams) But I ain't never offered her no drink (No drink) But I admit that she asked me, can I get a little Hennessy? (Yeah) We both turned off our phones (Our phones) We drink, I smoked, we talked (We talked) And I admit that I told it all (It all) From my good points to my faults (Faults) She said, "What about Aaliyah?" I said "love" She said, "What about the tape?" I said, "Hush" I said my lawyer said, "Don't say nothing'" But I can tell you I've been set up (Up) I admit it, however since the first day (First day) That without knowin', I signed my publishin' away (Away) I admit it, I was young and caught up and so blind, yeah (So blind) Said I had dyslexia, couldn't read all the contracts, yeah And now the truth in this message (Message) Is I'm a broke ass legend (Legend) The only reason I stay on tour (On tour) Is 'cause I gotta pay my rent (My) I never thought it would come to this (No) To be the most disrespected artist (Come) So I had to write a song about this (Song) 'Cause they always take my words and twist it Believe me, it's hard to admit all this (Oh, oh) But I'm in my feelings about this shit (Yeah, yeah) But I had to set the fuckin' record straight, so (Yeah, yeah) Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it) I admit it, I did it (I did it, yeah) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did, did it 6 I admit it, I love Steve Harvey John Legend, and Tom Joyner They're doing good in their lives right now Why would they wanna tear down another brother (Tear down) Women show black men some love (Yeah) 'Cause black men, we go through enough (Oh) How can we get up off the ground When we steady tearin' each other down (How, oh) I admit that the devil is busy (Busy) Had some people beside me ain't with me (With me) I admit that I'm gon' do this music up Until the Lord come and get me (Real talk) Now, I admit a family member touched me (Touched me, touched me, touched me) From a child to the age 14 (Yeah) While I laid asleep, took my virginity (Sleep, gini') So scared to say something, so I just put the blame on me Now here I am, and I'm tryin' my best, to be honest (Honest) 'Cause the sources out there tryna keep me from bein' an artist I admit I'm at rock bottom (Oh, oh) And this shit has rocked my mind (My mind) I'm callin' on my hood (My hood) Come walk by my side (Oh) They don't want me to shine (Shine) Women's group, my god (God) Now don't get it twisted, I do support 'em But why they wanna bring down the R Damn, this is breaking my heart (My heart) 'Cause from fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters I'm a part of the music culture (Yeah, yeah, oh, oh) Spotify took me off the playlist (Playlist) I admit that I, been underrated (Rated) I'm not convicted (Nope), not arrested (No) But dragged my name in the dirt (Yeah, yeah) All this work to be successful (Yeah, oh) When you abandon me 'cause of what you heard (Yeah, heard) I admit I am not perfect (Perfect) I never said I was perfect (Perfect) Say I'm abusing these women (What?) What the fuck that's some absurd shit (What?) They're brainwashed, really? (Really) Kidnapped, really? (Really) Can't eat, really? (Really) Real talk, that shit sound silly (Yeah) And if you really, really wanna know (Know) Her father dropped her off at my show (Show) And told this boy to put her on the stage (Yeah) I admit that she was over age (Age) I admit that I was feelin' her and I admit that she was feelin' me (She was feelin' me) I admit that that's just some shit that comes with being a celebrity (Celebrity) I ain't chasing these ladies, no (No, no) These ladies are chasing me, yeah (Chasing me) Now I'm only saying all this shit 'Cause how they tryna play me, yeah (Yeah, oh) I admit that this is no disrespect to the parents (No disrespect) But this is my advice to you 'cause I'm also a parent (Parent) Don't push your daughter in my face (My face) And tell me that it's okay (Okay) 'Cause your agenda is to get paid (Yeah) And get mad when it doesn't go your way (Go way) I know y'all look at me like I don't go through things, but I'm human (Human) I know it's hard sometimes, but try to keep in mind that I'm human (Human) Fuck all the fortune and fame, forget the name, I'm a human (Human) I can't believe all the under the table shit they doin' (They doin') I'm tired of fingers pointed at me (At me) I'm tired of all this weight on me (On me) I'm tired of everybody wanting a piece of me (Yeah) Shit I'm not an ATM machine (No, hey) What do I do when I can't do what I do? (What) How can I win, if I can't win with truth? (Oh) Got a couple of dead homies that I promised I would make it out this shit (Sorry) And I know that God's hand is on me n***a, I'm gonna make it out this shit No weapon formed against me (Amen) Shall prosper (Amen) Not claiming either (Amen) That the storm is over (Amen) I admit I talked to Ms. McGlenn (Yeah) FYI, that's my second mother (Mama) I admit that I asked her how am I gonna get the world off my shoulder (Oh) She said, "Son, don't you lose it (Lose it) Sometimes you gotta go through it (Through it) They can say what they say but at the end of the day They cannot deny your music (Oh, Woah) 'Cause your music (Yeah), has touched people (Yeah) It inspired (Yeah), all people (Yeah) Overseas (Yeah), everywhere (Yeah) Don't worry, don't care (Care) 'Cause the anointed is on you (On you) And that's why these haters are at you (At you) So just keep on doing you baby (Yeah) You don't have to give these fools an explanation" (Yeah, oh) Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it) I admit it, I did it (I did it, yeah) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did, did it 7 What's the definition of a cult? What's the definition of a sex slave? Go to the dictionary, look it up Let me know, I'll be here waiting Now I admit that I got some girls that love me to pull their hair (Their hair) Now I admit that they love me to talk dirty when I pull their hair (Their hair, yeah) Some like me to spank 'em and Some like to give brain and What some of these girls want is too much for the radio station Look, I'm just a man, Y'all (Man, Y'all) Not a monster or beast (No, no) But I admit there are times when these girls so fine out here, that a n***a fall weak (Oh, fall weak) Now I admit I love Hugh Hefner (Hugh Hefner) And through the years supported Hugh Hefner (Yeah) But when he left this world, he had a million girls (Yeah) But we gon' always love Hugh Hefner (Oh) To Jim DeRogatis, whatever your name is (Whatever your name is) You have been tryna destroy me for 25 whole years (25 whole years, yeah) Writin' the same stories over and over and over again (Stories, stories, yeah) Off my name, you done went and made yourself a career (A whole career) But guess what? I pray for you and your family (Prayed for you) And all my other enemies (Enemies) I'm not gonna let y'all steal my joy (My joy) I'm just gon' keep on doin' me (Doin' me) Now I don't know what else to say except I'm so falsely accused Tell me how can you judge when you've never walked in my shoes So easy to mess up someone else's life Through social media, the devil in disguise I admit I miss my brothers (Brothers) But I admit they weren't acting like brothers (Brothers) Yeah, we've had our differences But you don't turn on your brother (No) For nothing, for no one, nada (No, no) Mama, Joanne, is watching (No, no, no) She must be turning over in her grave (Yeah) I admit I had to borrow a couple of M's from the label (Label) All these hits out but I couldn't put food on the table (Table) I was told I had to sell my cars (Cars) I was told I couldn't get a loan (Loans) Said I owed 20 million to the IRS and they were coming to get my home (Oh, oh) I admit I was feeling stupid, staying in the Homewood Suites (No disrespect) Sippin' Hennessy, tryna figure out what happened to me (Happened to me) There was so much going through my head (My head) 'Cause I knew that something wasn't right (Wasn't right) I just couldn't put my finger on it (No) But my spirit had better eyes (Better) It told me what it saw (Saw) And it scared the shit out of me (Me, yeah) It said get rid of them all (All) It's nothing but vultures 'round me (Me) I admit that I love my fans (My fans) For all the push and support they've shown (Yeah, you) I admit if it wasn't for them (For them) I wouldn't have stayed strong (Oh) Now I'm not trippin' on all of these rumors, that don't bother me And I'm not payin' attention to these haters, that don't bother me (Oh, oh) But what blows me is when certain people turn phony (Phony) They say, "Rob, I got your back; Rob, you the man" But they really doubting me Bitch, you know who you are Bitch, I bought you a car Bitch, you stayed in my crib (Yeah, yeah) I loved you with all my heart (My heart) Now I don't like to brag when it comes to me (Comes to me) But I've given back to the community (Community) From the non-profit to the charities (Charities) But of course, you never hear that about me (About me) To them n***as that drink my liquor and smoke my stogies How come you ain't on Facebook takin' up for me While you 'round me most of the day When you know that I'm a good brother Always got your hands out, it ain't no doubt That Y'all n***as ain't nothing but blood suckas Plus, Y'all ain't bringing nothing to the table (No, no) Yeah n***a, and you know it's real talk (Real talk) Taking pictures with me for your Instagram But when I need you, you quick to get lost (Can't find you) Mm, oh, mm, oh, oh, oh, no, no, ooh, woah, I Robert, Jay, and Joanne, my kids What you hearin' out here about dad, guys, I'm sorry for this (Sorry) I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what Y'all must be goin' through (Goin' through) Every day its somethin' about me, my God, it must be killin' you (Killin' you) I promise there'll be better days (There'll be better days) Just keep walkin' straight (Just keep walkin' straight) I know you must be worried but just know that I'm okay (Oh, I'm okay) For me, things have gotten rough (Rough) Right now I can't say too much (Say too much) But for y'all I will stay tough (Oh, oh) Daddy just need y'all to trust (Trust) And believe in me (In me) I admit that I've told the truth (Told the truth) And still not free (Not free) Still wanna hate me (Yeah), still wanna stone me (Stone me, yeah) Still wanna chain me (Chain me, yeah), I think they wanna kill me Chorus I admit it, admit it (I admit it) I admit it, I did it (I did it, yeah) I admit it, I did (I) I admit it, I did, did it 8 Now, no disrespect to Chi-Town, my home (My home) But we've got to learn how to support our own (Our own) I admit that my heart cries for my city (My city) 'Cause we're losing young lives in the city (My city) Instead of judging me (Judging me) Y'all should be using me (Using me) To help these kids, raise them out of depression and poverty (Oh, oh) Now, I'm not saying I'm no savior (No savior) But I can be an inspiration (Inspiration) This is an invitation Man, I admit I go through so much day to day (Day to day) Got 23 lawyers, 3 or 4 managers, what am I doing? Show me the way (Oh) The only thing I have left is my voice (My voice) And now I have to use it for my protection (Yeah) Because they left me no choice (No choice) See my work has nothing to do with my private life So stay the fuck out of my business and tend to your own damn life (Life) So go 'head, say what you want to say (Want to say) About who I want to date (I want to date) But you won't say that shit to my face (To my face) 'Cause you know it ain't shit to say (Oh, oh-oh) Next n***a bring me some dumb shit (Dumb shit) It's gon' be a misunderstanding (Yeah) 'Cause n***as, they listen to dumb shit (Dumb shit) Are n***as that be on that dumb shit (Dumb shit) They need a light 'cause they ain't got no life So they always conjuring up dumb shit (Dumb shit) Blockin' my path (Path), they don't know the half (Half) And so they make an assumption (Assumption) Since when do assumptions (Since when?) Cost a man his whole career (Whole career) Found guilty when you're innocent, is the only times that I fear There is one thing that's for sure (For sure) And I want to make this shit clear (Clear) I done lived my voice and represented my country for thirty-one fuckin' years (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Damn it, I admit Outro I admit, I admit, I admit (Yeah) I admit, I admit, I admit (Yeah) Why It Sucks #R. Kelly admits to a lot of things in this song, but he doesn't admit to all the horrible stuff he is accused of doing. #One could even describe the song as Kelly trolling the audience. #The song is way too long, clocking in at '19 minutes. ' #The lyrics sound closer to a self-defense than an admission. #Kelly's vocals are dull and have an excessive amount of autotune. #Unoriginal production, using the same beat that every song uses nowadays. #Repetitive lyrics. Most of the song just consists of "I admit it, I did it." Reception "I Admit" was panned by critics and audiences, who described it as an act of trolling on Kelly's part, and that he was playing the victim card. Trivia *"I Admit" is Kelly's first release since his 2016 holiday album 12 Nights of Christmas. Lyric Video Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:R. Kelly Songs